Grand Valse Brillante
by Yves-The-World
Summary: Alice is enjoying life in Hearts, she guessed. There IS a war between the three territories, but that doesn't really go far...right? {alternate story thing}((I don't own the cover image))


**Howdy~ So, basically I've only gotten into the Heart no Kuni no Alice series through the manga, and I fricking love it to death. I decided to write a fanfic, just kind of some random alternate storyline. Keep in mind this is unedited, but it WILL get edited at some point. Soooo, here's my fanfic: Grande Valse Brillante~**

* * *

Alice slowly walked down the dirt path, the forest trees surrounding her swaying in the wind. Of course today, of all days, was the day the cold wind had to pick up. She was traveling over to the Hatter Mansion, on invitation by the bloody twins. 'Please come to the mansion, the rabbit's having a meltdown.' was all they wrote. She hoped things were still ok since she had gotten the letter yesterday morning.

After what seemed like hours, especially in the extremely cold wind, she arrived at the mansion gate. The twins were waiting for her.

"Ey, Big sis!" They said in unison, running over to her. She smiled, getting nervous slightly at the giant sickles that they nearly hit her with while running over, "Did ya get our letter, sis?" Dum asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for not being here sooner." Alice replied with a nod, "How's Elliot, is he any better?"

"No, actually probably worse." Dee replied, "It really blows." The two frowned.

"I see. Could you, um, take me to him? You did send for me to see if I could help, right?" Alice asked, somewhat quietly.

"Right!" The twins shouted in unison, grabbing Alice's hands and leading her into the mansion. The two dropped their sickles against the wall next to the front door and led her deeper inside. They went through the halls, the place seeming like a maze. The three finally reached Elliot's room.

"So, I guess I'll just knock..." Alice murmured. The twins nodded.

"Yeah!" the two shouted, then began to run off. Alice jumped.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" She shouted, angrily.

"NO CAN DO SIS!" The twins shouted back as they turned a corner. Alice stomped her foot, huffing shakily. She turned back to the door to her friend's room. She breathed in, and knocked quietly.

"Elliot...?" She asked, somewhat quietly. No answer. Alice turned the door handle. It's open, "Elliot, I'm coming in." She said matter-of-factly. Still no answer. She huffed, turning the door knob and slowly opening it. The room was pitch black, the only light on being a light at a desk piled with papers. The march hare was sitting at said desk, head down.

Alice stepped forward, "Elliot?" She spoke up. The hare's ears twitched, and he looked up.

"Al...ice...?" He murmured.

"Yes, it's me." Alice stepped forward, nearly tripping over something on the floor, "Goodness, we need lights in here." Elliot looked away, sighing. Alice walked up and stood next to him, "Are you...alright? The twins told me-"

"I'm fine, Alice. Just leave me alone..." He murmured. Alice shook her head.

"But-"

"SIR!" The two whirled around to see one of the mafia members, standing in the doorway, "A LARGE FORCE OF THE QUEEN'S SOLDIERS IS MARCHING ON THE MANSION!"

"What?!" The two said in unison.

"I thought this was a rather dormant war!" Alice whimpered. Elliot stood.

"Seems they've gotten impatient. Stay here, Alice...we'll take care of this." The hare took his gun from his desk, which was buried under a pile of papers. He sighed, storming out. Alice waited a moment, and followed him out, tripping over a pile of books on her way. She exited the room, dusting her dress from the dirty floor. Gunfire could be heard outside.

Alice rushed over to a nearby window overlooking the front yard. The twins, Blood, Elliot, and a bunch of mafia members up against the queen's servants and-wait, Ace?! And Peter?! Oh god, things were going to hell today weren't they. She slammed open the doors, rushing down the stairs. She reached the gate, shoving it to open it, but to no avail.

"PLEASE, ALL OF YOU STO-" She was cut off by a bullet flying just above her head. She ducked, whimpering. Peter had heard her and looked over.

"Alice?! What are you doing here?!" He shouted, "Don't worry, once I finish all of these scum, I will rescue you!"

"YOU IDIOT, ALL OF YOU NEED TO STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Alice shouted. She finally got the gate to open, and she ran out, "PLEASE, EVERYONE! PUT YOUR GUNS AWAY!" She yelled. Everyone hesitated and began firing around her.

"ALICE! Please keep away!" Peter shouted.

"SHUT UP, RABBIT!" Alice looked over to see Elliot fire his gun directly at Peter, him holding a second gun and pointing it at another group. Alice whimpered. The wouldn't listen to her, and she was basically now the center of this gun fight.

"ALICE, MOVE!" She heard Peter shout at her. She turned quickly to see five bullets flying at her. Everything seemed to slow down. Her life was flashing before her eyes. She closed them, preparing to feel the bullets fly through her body. Nothing. She opened her eyes, and...

Elliot was standing in front of her, arms out. He had taken all the bullets. He looked down at himself.

"Damn..." The hare fell forward, Alice attempting to catch him, but the two dropping to the ground.

"You aren't hurt...tell me you're ok..." Elliot breathed. Alice whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Alice said quickly, "Please, Elliot, don't..." The hare smiled.

"I'm so glad..." He closed his eyes, smiling. His body went limp. Alice covered her mouth, tear tracks trailing down her face.

"Elliot...no..." She had to cover her eyes, "God please...no..." Alice glared up, locking eyes with Peter. She stood up.

"PETER!"

* * *

 **Welp, that's chapter one. For all those Elliot fans out there, I'm sorry for killing him off first chapter, trust me this will all make sense later. I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and that I wrote this well(even with grammatical errors). Also, did anyone catch that Fire Emblem Fates ref I did in there? No, just me? Mkay. Anyways, I hope u enjoyed and have a nice day/night :3**


End file.
